


Capture

by MiniNephthys



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creed has Train in his clutches.  Kink Bingo, for the square "bloodplay".  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

Creed speaks in pretty words, standing over the side of the bed. Words about how he and Train can rule the coming world order together, words that say that they're the only ones who can truly understand each other.

Hands and feet bound to the bedposts, Train remains silent, staring at Creed.

Creed tries again, speaking of his loyalty to Train, how he has followed him for years and hurt everyone trying to corrupt him. He's never put another person before Train. Doesn't that deserve to be rewarded?

Train continues to stare, more motionless than he has to be.

Creed scowls, and forms his sword. Well, he does have Train by his side, even unwillingly. That's good enough, but he wants more. Lightly, he presses the blade into Train's lip.

It cuts, and begins to bleed, a rivulet going down his chin. Creed leans in and licks off the blood, lips warm against Train's for a moment.

It's good, he says. It comes from Train.

Next is a cut on Train's neck, carefully avoiding the major arteries there. The blood gets far enough to stain Train's jacket this time before Creed laps it up.

Train shivers, almost unnoticeably. Creed notices, and grins.

His shirt is slashed through next, and with its removal come intricate lines of blood over his chest. Creed gives individual attention to every one of them.

For the first time, Train visibly squirms, struggling a little at the bonds he knows he can't break. That draws a laugh out of his captor, and another forceful, still bloody kiss.

Creed cuts away his pants and pulls their remnants aside, before slowly trailing the point of the blade up his thigh.

Don't...

It's the first sound Train has made during this entire process, and Creed looks delighted. Of course! Whatever Train wants, within reason.

I want to be let go.

But you'd run off, you see, he says. I can't allow you to go out there and be hurt, not at all. I'm protecting you.

What about _this_ is protecting me?

This? This is fun. For you and for me. Creed says it as though it should be obvious.

Train scowls again and goes silent.

Creed cleans the blood off of Train's thigh, and his tongue accidentally brushes the base of something that makes Train jerk against his restraints. Oh, you enjoy that more? He licks long and hard strokes from the base up to the tip.

Cr...eed...

I love it when you say my name. Again, Train, Creed says. He swallows around half of it.

...Creed...! Train can't help the words coming out of his mouth, much as he hates giving Creed the satisfaction of hearing them.

Creed devotes his full attention to his work until Train cries out again and stiffens.. He wipes his mouth, still beaming at Train. I'm glad you liked it.

Train waits to see when his captor will take his own pleasure at the expense of his pain, but Creed merely goes back to cutting and cleaning the wounds. Why aren't you-

I would never, ever want to hurt you, Train. And why should I think about myself when there are far more important people to focus on?


End file.
